Vulkasin Woolsey
Lord Vulkasin Woolsey is the second Alpha of the Woolsey Pack, and the infamous Mad Alpha whose behavior led to the Kingair Affair. Not much is known about him, seeing as though he is only referred to in flashbacks, and his full name was only revealed in Waistcoats & Weaponry. Appearance He is described vaguely as a large, brutish werewolf with an intimidating presence and appearance. Sophronia sees him from afar in human form once, and describes him as a mean-looking man. Personality History Vulkasin became increasing deranged over time, as most Alphas do with Alpha's curse. As his mental state steadily declined, Lord Woolsey became physically and sexually abusive towards his pack, and particularly Professor Randolph Lyall, the pack Beta, who took the brunt of the abuse to spare the other pack members. However, Vulkasin was a particularly strong Alpha, who managed to kill off any and all who attempted to challenge him for his position. Seeing how terrible things had become within the pack, Alessandro Tarabotti, who was the lover of Professor Lyall at the time, attempted to kill Vulkasin on full moon night (when the Alpha is strongest but also can't fight smart), but ended up being killed himself. Grief-stricken, Lyall planned the Kingair Affair so that Lord Maccon (who Lyall reasoned was the only Alpha in Britain strong enough to defeat Woolsey) would end up leaving the Kingair Pack in a fit of rage and challenge Lord Woolsey. The plan went exceedingly well on Lyall's behalf; Vulkasin Woolsey was dead, and Lord Maccon was the strong, caring new Alpha of the Woolsey Pack. However, the situation on the other side of the Affair was not nearly so good; Maccon had to kill the Kingair Beta for committing treason against the Queen, and fled the pack, leaving it without an Alpha or Beta. Sidheag Maccon left boarding school early to become an unofficial human Alpha to the pack, with her eventual-husband werewolf Niall, who was not a true Alpha. At some point, the Kingair Pack found a Beta in the form of Dubh. Lyall's Kingair Affair stayed a secret for many years before being discovered and revealed by Alexia, Sidheag, and Lord Maccon. (Although Lyall and Floote—Alessandro's faithful butler—were aware of it, Floote was bound to keep the secret via a vow of silence promised to Alessandro, and Lyall presumably told no one to spare them emotional distress and partially to insure his own safety.) Sidheag and Lord Maccon were especially angry with Lyall about the plot, but calmed slightly after the entire situation was explained. Lyall was made to atone for his past misdeeds by assuming the position of Kingair Beta following Dubh's murder until a "better" Beta could be found. In the books ''Curtsies & Conspiracies Vulkasin Woolsey (Alpha of the Woolsey Pack) attends Professor Braithwope's attempt to fly in the aether. He attends the experiment with the dewan. When the test goes horribly wrong, he assists the dewan in holding and questioning Professor Shrimpdittle. In the end, he arrests Professor Shrimpdittle for sabotage and attempted murder. Waistcoats & Weaponry Vulkasin Woolsey is killed just before this book takes place, by Conall Maccon in an Alpha challenge. Quotes * "He looked mean, even for a werewolf. His mouth was a hard line and there were no smile wrinkles in the corners of his eyes." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 14th Test) * "Lord Woolsey had heard enough. His lip curled. 'I arrest this man in the name of the queen, for sabotage and attempted murder. You will let me know, Captain Niall, how the fallen vampire fares. Whether I must change the charge to murder?' He clearly did not care either way." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 14th Test) * "Vulkasin was one of the nastiest-looking supernatural creatures she'd ever seen." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 14th Test) * "Lord Vulkasin is dead?' Sidheag nodded, her anger abated and the tears returned. Sophronia was strangely relieved. She'd only seen the werewolf Alpha of the Woolsey Pack a few times but he seemed cruel and unhinged. Knowing the world was without him was oddly cheering." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Seven) * "Not a nice piece of work, the previous Earl of Woolsey, was he? Excellent fighter, of course, but he had gone a little funny about the head - one too many live snacks. 'Crackers' some called him." (Blameless'', Chapter Nine) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Finishing School characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Parasolverse Characters